The Wall of Lies
by Hazeldapple
Summary: Ace, the german shepherd, and Kate, the kindest dog in town. The image of a perfect couple. Or at least in Ace's mind. Kate and Ze'ev are the ideal couple now. But in Ace's world, Kate will always be his. However with Ace coping with his continuing anxiety, will Kate ever know how he feels? Lies are being exposed, Ze'ev and Kate's relationship is crumbling, and Ace is left clueless


**Hey y'all. It's Hazeldapple here.**

 **So, I know what you're all thinking. Normally, Hazel writes warrior cat fanfics, but what is this I see?**

 **Well, it's webkinz, okay? Yeah, a very very very very very dear friend of mine, Firepower Perfect (that's her name on fanfiction) has always wanted me to write this. I wrote another for her, but sadly, that got lost and I can't find it. Plus, it wasn't that good anyway. So, here is this one as a makeup!**

 **Without further a do, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: *ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO FIERYDOG202 (Firepower Perfect)* Even though I wished I owned them**

 **Webkinz as humans, but they are actually animals and do human things and live in a human world.**

Characters:

 **Ace:** Barreled-shaped german shepherd with brown eyes. Age- 17 1/2

 **Kate:** Mostly pink with purple music note pup. Age- 18

 **Ze'ev:** Huge long furred vegan signature timber wolf. Age- 20

 **Scout:** Lean signature husky. Age- 21

 **Banja:** Signature red wolf. Age- 19

 **Nika:** Signature yellow labrador. Age- 20

* * *

Chapter One:

Ace's POV:

Kate.

Her name like pure honey.

Her voice like summer breeze.

Her touch so gentle.

Her laugh completes me.

Her swiftness so fluid.

Her actions so natural.

Her taste so elegant.

Her smile, oh that smile...

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" I scolded myself harshly. I thought of her, and I wasn't supposed to. Love was forbidden now, according to my father. "Stop thinking about Kate!"

I sat on my bed in the rundown apartment I was living in. I narrowed my eyes at a cockroach steadily climbing up the wall, it's dirty legs disgusting me. I took a toilet roll strip from the bathroom and crushed it. It gave a satisfying snap as it died. I threw in the trash can, and sighed heavily.

"I hate this place, I hate my job, and I HATE MY LIFE!" I roared has had a sudden urge to pull all the sheets off my bed. My apartment, now a mess, looked terrible. I had to get out of here.

Grabbing my coat and my Samsung Galaxy S3, I headed out the door, making sure to take my key this time. Last time I forgot. Locking the door, I walked down the hallway the the main entrance, and walked out that too.

I got in my old car, (it was beat up, I couldn't afford a nicer one) and before I started it, texted Ze'ev. Scout would probably be somewhere with his girlfriend, whoever it was now. See, Scout was dating Banja, but then decided to love Nika, and then date Banja again. This cascaded into a huge love triangle mess with fistfights, hospital trips, and arguments with their insurance companies. So, for the greater good of humanity, Scout dumped them both. And since then, has had multiple different girlfriends that usually last about a month.

Ze'ev, on the other paw, was so naïve the thought of having a girlfriend never really occurred to him. He must have read something online that turned him into what he was now; a nature loving, organic tree-hugging vegan who is only 25 and is working with the founders of Green Peace to restore the human race from CO2 admissions. He lived for his work, but his friends still loved him just the same.

Me: heyy bud wassup

Ze'ev: Just the usual. Hbu?

Me: i gotta get out man. She's been on my mind all day.

Ze'ev: u can over over if you want. I'm making spaghetti.

Me: awesome. C u in 10.

Ze'ev: kk

Fumbling with the key in my pocket and shoving it in the slot, my car roared to life. I drove down the street and got onto I 35, to Ze'ev's house. The radio, today, was not my friend. They were playing all these really happy love songs that just poked at my heart. I turned the station to today's country. Much better.

Dancing in my car listening to Fast by Luke Bryan, I finally finding my jam. And before I even knew it, I pulled up in Ze'ev's driveway. 4539 Sedgeriver Court.

I turned the car off and got out, slamming it shut. I walked up the cobblestone path to his mansion, which by the way, the founders of Green Peace built him. _Lucky_ , I thought with envy.

I ran the doorbell watched and the timber wolf I knew as Ze'ev run to the door to answer it. He looked delighted and I smiled back.

"Hey bud!" Ze'ev greeted me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, yourself?" I replied. Freezing, I kept my feet moving as I stood outside.

"Oh do come in," Ze'ev motioned.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He took my coat and hung it up somewhere, probably in his huge mudroom by the back door. I padded over to his dining table, the place setting for three. Odd, I thought. Was Scout coming over?

Ze'ev returned, and he offered me a beer. I gladly accepted, since I didn't buy much beer because it wasn't in my budget. Grabbing himself one too, we sat down.

The table was set with elegant white plates and gold silverware. The delicious smelling food wafted from the table and into my nose. Saliva formed in my mouth from the smell.

Spaghetti sat in a bowl at one side, while a walnut and cranberry said sat at the other. And in the middle, a bamboo woven bread basket filled with bread. We dug in and started eating. But that third placemat still loomed there awkwardly, unsettling in my mind, so I asked Ze'ev about it.

"Ze'ev," I said. "Who else is coming over?"

He was midchew, so I let him finish. "A friend." He replied simply before eating again.

I shrugged and ate along too. Ze'ev had friends over often, so it wasn't a big surprise and thought nothing really of it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I was closer to the door, and decided to be nice so I got up. But Ze'ev rushed to the door to get it. That was interesting. So I just sat there, pushing the salad around with my fork.

I heard just murmuring in quiet voices, which was strange. So curious, I turned back around and saw Ze'ev, holding a female dog in his arms, and him stroking her fur. Her pink music notes blended with his long furry gray, providing matching contrast. She smiled and murmured back. My jaw dropped and my lip quivered. No no no no no no no no. This wasn't happening. I would have been so proud if it was any other girl. But he had to pick that one. And he knew. He always knew. But that didn't stop him. He, he, that son of a jack russell.

I stood up facing them, and dropped my fork on the hardwood floor with a loud _clang_. The sound echoed through the open house as I ran, ran away, from the pitying eyes of Kate.


End file.
